halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Valentine
Agent Valentine Life Agent Valentine, or Nick Valentine, was born on Titan in the Jovian Inner Colonial Government on June 8th 2496. He was born in the Boyle Sector there and was transferred to Old Chicago to be raised. His mother was a drunk and constantly beat him, so he had to learn how to run and how to find out when and where she was going to, as well as save her from nearly committing suicide. His father stayed with his extended family on Titan. When Nick was eight, his father died of murder, causing a deep depression in his household for over a year. He decided to investigate and over the ConWeb, he found the killer. His name was Wyatt Davis, a serial killer known for random murders, and he got plenty of money and honor for finding that out. After that, he was observed by ONI for later intel and possible drafting, although, they just saw how he was and studied him. Three years after, his mom died, so he was sent to his uncle Dave Valentine on Mars to be raised for the rest of his life. The uncle of his almost instantaneously enrolled him into a private military school to be trained as an ODST and hopefully bring a good name to the Valentine family. Valentine was a top investigator and crime solver there, even finding out a plot on his life by his own student, Marc Phillis, and brought him to justice... after he beat him majorly, of course. Later Life After he found out and arrested two criminals, he was put into Project: NECROS, a secret experiment that had young people take Spartan SII level drugs. He survived and was taught many fighting techniques, tactics, weaponry skills, learning basic Covenant languages, using Covenant weapons, their culture, their books and such other things like survival on other worlds, etc. Some side affects were giving him a longer life and super strength and stamina. On September 3rd, 2518 he was put as a Sergeant Major in the Martian Militia, and worked with ONI as an Agent. The base was highly inactive, with little training, fighting, or recruits. after that, not much is recorded on Nick, except he worked as a detective and cop, working to arrest the sickos. Fast forward to 2553, he recruited young people into the SIV program as one of his last acts before training them with NECROS tactics. The pupils he trained were Sinatra SIV, Bison SIV, Claire SIV, and Ray SIV, in Fireteam Tzu, as he was the Commander of it. Needless to say, he was a valuable asset to the UNSC and to ONI. After The Battle of Skybreach, where his pupil, Sinatra SIV, died and most of his squad retired, he decided he should do the same. He spent the rest of his life on Dwarka with his Claire SIV and her family as a close friend. He died 2567 of natural causes. Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Humans Category:ONI Personnel Category:Fireteam Tzu Category:Detectives and criminal investigators Category:SPARTAN-IV